


Tempted

by EggParty



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Capture, F/F, Hand Jobs, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Techno-organic - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: It's not a fly, but something get's caught in her web.





	Tempted

Blackarachnia took a step back and lobbed a ball of webbing to her foot. In one swift motion Slipstream found herself upside down and hanging from her leg. She fidgeted and struggled as Blackarachnia caught her other leg, and with her legs pulled wide apart, Slipstream was exposed. Her legs carefully spun thread around Slipstream's arms next, tied behind her back. She bound her wings next. Blackarachnia tested her lines of webbing, she had caught a large jet and had no intention of her breaking loose.

Blackarachnia hung upside down as well, confident in her binding and reaching to run sharp fingertips down her inner thigh, watching her squirm "Well, well, well." Blackarachnia laughed. Her fingers dug into the cables between her thigh and hip, and Slipstream gasped. Teal panels pulled open and it was Blackarachnia's turn to gasp. "That certainly is one way to react to capture."

She watched as Slipstream's spike came out of her array, and snaked her hand over her armor to grab the base of her spike. Slipstream flinched hard, causing them both to swing a little. She started slow, but Blackarachnia rubbed up and down her length, feeling it stiffen and grow hot.

"you certainly are... quite blessed down here." Blackarachnia said, Slipstream pulling on her bindings and trying to close her legs. "I love having fun with my prey first, but I've always been... picky."

She let go of her spike, and it made Slipstream groan, wanting more. "Noo," she whined, squirming hard. "touch me more, please."

Blackarachnia did. She dragged her fingertips feather-light down the underside of her spike until she made contact with her valve. She touched painfully gently, tickling her warm folds. Her touches left Slipstream twitching in her web.

"If you insist." Blackarachnia said. She wrapped her slender fingers around her spike again and started pumping, grip tight but movement slow. She built Slipstream into a panting and gasping mess. Blackarachnia could feel her spike throbbing more and more.

When Slipstream overloaded, Blackarachnia made sure every drop landed on her, transfluid splattering on teal and purple armor. Before she could come down from the high of her first overload, Blackarachnia's fingers found their way back to her valve. "You just want everything, don't you?"

"Yes," Slipstream said harshly. "yes, yes yes."

"Greedy thing." Blackarachnia said with a smile. She pushed her fingers inside, working her sensitive nodes. Slick and relaxed, Blackarachnia withdrew her hand, and she could hear Slipstream whine.

Slipstream was unaware that Blackarachnia's organic ovipositor was twitching and ready. Once considered disgusting, the spider had found the organ fun after figuring out its uses. She climbed to adjust herself, getting comfortable for the next step. Slipstream didn't help with her moving around, trying to get a look at what she was doing.

She brushed the round tip of her ovipositor through her folds and Slipstream let out the most pleased sounding noises. "Aaaahhn..."

Blackarachnia was making noises now, the warm, wetness of her valve feeling wonderful. She couldn't resist not being buried in her anymore, but she refused to break her being in control. "Tell me you want it."

"I want it!"

"I want you to beg." Blackarachnia added. "Tell me how badly you want it."

"I want it," Slipstream said, breathing hard and pulling against the web. "frag me hard and stuff me full, I want you in my valve, please, please,"

With a snap of her hips, Blackarachnia buried her ovipositor into her valve. The heat and feeling of her valve made her ovipositor swell, thick tip growing more in the deepest part of her valve. Blackarachnia knew Slipstream could feel it, it left her shaking, hips twitching.

She held onto Slipstream, pushing more of herself into her, stretching her out more and more. Blackarachnia went still, her ovipositor not made for thrusting but she could make it pulse, the rippling effect sending Slipstream into her next overload.

"O-oh oh," Slipstream moaned, going stiff until the crash of overload passed. "ohhhh..."

Blackarachnia held herself close, withdrawing her ovipositor slowly back into her own frame. "Mmm," she sighed happily. She climbed around on Slipstream's bound frame, moving upside down and getting eye to eye with her. 

Slipstream was still panting, sticky from condensation making the webbing damp. Blackarachnia grinned at her. "Hmm. I might just keep you."


End file.
